Courage
by ER Lovelace
Summary: Set after Furt. Kurt transfers to Dalton and meets new people, and the founder's great-great-grandson, the school heartbreaker, and a Brit with a crush are among them. Will Kurt finish the year with his sanity - and his heart - intact?
1. Prologue

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

My first real fanfic~! I hold myself in very low-esteem, and will be the first to say that my writing could be better, but I've had people read this and say it was good, so I decided to share it. **Warning_: _**My updates are sporadic and since I never know when I'll finish a chapter, I don't know when the next will be up. I'm in the process of writing Chapter Ten now, and it just keeps going and going and going and it's like the freakin Energizer Bunny of chapters. I don't even know. I'll try to post as soon as I can, but I'm slowly unraveling into an emotional wreck, so I dunno when I'm gonna be updating. I apologize for any typos, I'm not perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**ROLOGUE:**** F****IRST**** D****AY**

Kurt walked into Dalton Academy for Boys, feeling much more invisible than when he had been sent to spy. He scanned the hall in front of him, hoping for at least one familiar face to be there. When there was none, he looked down, fixing his lapel before continuing down the stairs.

"Hey, new kid!" He heard someone call from behind him. He instinctively turned, seeing a simply _gorgeous_brunette pushing his way through the mass of teenagers toward him .

The boy's untamed curls flew everywhere, bouncing merrily around his heart-shaped face. Crystal-blue eyes were semi-hidden by both his hair and glasses that looked oddly like tones Kurt had seen in Finn's room after he's seen TRON: Legacy 3D. His tall frame and slim build made his uniform look longer than it was supposed to be. Overall, the boy was quite simply gorgeous.

"Me?" Kurt called, looking up at the boy when the halls finally cleared a bit and the boy got closer.

"Yes, you!" He said, holding his hand out. "My name is Jack Dalton, it's nice to meet you. I'm in Windsor dorm, like you, and am in your grade. I thought you might need some help getting around." The boy said, shaking Kurt's hand quickly but firmly.

"Kurt Hummel. Did you say your name was Dalton? As in-"

"Yes, as in Dalton Academy. One of my grandfathers founded the school, and every  
>grandson is expected to go here." Jack finished for him.<p>

"Wow." Kurt said, looking down at his schedule. The room numbers of his classes had large gaps between them, and he would bet money that meant they were far away from each other. "Actually, I wouldn't mind some help."

"Great! First period you have…ooh, Madame Blucher for French. Tough. But, she's right next to Senor Fonfria-Perrera, my first period Spanish teach. This way." He said, smiling and leading Kurt quickly to his classroom, going into his own classroom soon after. Kurt smiled, mentally psyching himself for the class ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER ****O****NE: ****H****OMEWORK**

Kurt unlocked his door, stumbling inside. He struggled to keep his balance as he made his way over to the plush carpeting, almost running into the black loveseat, over to the dark wooden desk and simply letting the pile of papers and books in his hands fall onto it.

He knew Dalton was going to be tougher academically, but he wasn't expecting this. At McKinley, the homework they'd been assigned was simple, and he was usually finished with it by the end of the class. On those rare occasions where they were assigned projects, he was done in a day and a half, max.

_Never _had he gotten this much.

He had a two-page (front and back of the paper) report on how beginning to learn French earlier in life helped broaden horizons and make it easier or more difficult to learn other languages, a three-thousand word essay on why or why not Latin is a dying language (he was confident that had this been McKinley, some smart-ass would have written the entire thing on how languages can't die, as they aren't living), 50 problems in Calculus, a detailed drawing of the lipid bi-layer (inside and outside of the cell included and colored), a character analysis on a character of his choice from any Edgar Allan Poe work, and a fake newspaper (complete with horoscopes, obituaries, sports, and comics sections) of his creation about any battle in the American Revolution. Not to mention he had to pick a song to audition for the Warblers with and learn it completely in three days. He sighed, plopping down into the chair by his loaded desk. He looked at the pile wondering where to begin.

He had been working on the lipid bi-layer drawing for about ten minutes when there was a knock on his door. He glanced up, calling to the person that it was open before looking back down at his paper.

"Hey. Are you rooming alone?" Kurt's face broke out into a huge smile hearing the elder boy. He smiled at Blaine (who, not to Kurt's surprise, was still in uniform), gesturing to the loveseat.

"Yeah. Please, sit." He stood, glad to take a break from drawing. "Do you own clothes _other _than our uniform?" He asked skeptically. Blaine chuckled, making Kurt smile as they both sat.

"Yes, I do. I'd be in them by now normally, but I just got back form Warblers practice." He said, still smiling. "You'll love it there, Kurt, I just know it. It's not easy, but it's _so_much fun!"

"I'm sure I will, if I get in." Kurt didn't let on how much he wanted to join the Warblers. Not only did it feel weird to not be in a glee club, it also meant he would see Blaine more. As it stood, the two had lunch at the same time, but Blaine hadn't shown up and Wes and David wouldn't tell him why.

"Of course you'll get in. Kurt. You have a simply _astounding _voice. You just have to remember not to shine too brightly. Dalton is about teamwork, and complimenting each other, not out-shining everyone else."

Kurt's smile weakened, his gaze dropping to the carpet covered floor. He was so used to having to out-shine just to be noticed. It would be hard to rein it in enough to get into the Warblers.  
>"Anyway." Blaine cleared his throat, noticing how he'd made it awkward. "I did have a purpose for coming here, believe it or not." His smile returned, making it impossible for Kurt to not smile in return.<p>

"The Warblers are having another 'impromptu' concert in the senior commons tomorrow. Be there around…" Blaine thought for a minute, making perhaps the most adorable face Kurt had ever seen. "Around 12:30 should get you a good spot." He said after a bit. "Class ends right before that, so hurry, okay?" His smile grew when Kurt nodded. He stood, straightening his blazer. He headed toward the door, stopping with one foot out and one foot in. "Oh, and Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, feeling a heated blush spread across the back of his neck to his ears.

"Yes?" He managed to get out. The way Blaine was standing, Kurt could see the roundness of Blaine's butt. _Kurt, stop it!_He scolded himself.

"Don't be late." Blaine smiled, winking at him before closing the door. Kurt fell back onto the loveseat, groaning.

"Why do you have to be so _**cute**_?" He whispered, resting a minute before returning to his desk to continue working on his massive amount of homework.


	3. Chapter 2

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

**C****HAPTER**** T****WO:**** S****TAY**** T****RUE**** T****O**** Y****OU**

Class ended at 12:20 the next day as usual, and Kurt shot out of his Biology class. He half-ran to the Senior Commons, making it there just before 12:30. He could see the Warblers mixing in with other students that had found out earlier, and Kurt smiles when he saw Blaine. He made his way over to the teen, smile brightening.

"I'm glad you could make it." Blaine said, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt replied, watching people flood in. He blushed, seeing the upperclassman's face light p with joy. "So, what are you singing?"

Blaine winked at him, making Kurt flush. "You'll see in a minute." He said, walking to the middle of the room, just as he had that fateful day just a week ago (not that Kurt kept track).

The Warblers began harmonizing, and Kurt rolled his eyes when he recognized the song. He just _knew_ Blaine had chosen the song. He _knew_ it, and he also knew he really should have expected it after the lead singer's nonstop gushing over that particular singer (thinking she was better than Lady Gaga, Kurt swore he was crazy).

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
><em>Like a house of cards<em>  
><em>One blow from caving in<em>

Kurt's smile was frozen, just like the rest of his body. It was slowly, oh-so-slowly, coming to him _why_Blaine had chosen this song, out of all of his options.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
><em>Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
><em>And let it shine<em>  
><em>Just own the night<em>  
><em>Like the Fourth of July<em>

Kurt could barely breathe. He knew the song was for him, even if Blaine never said it. He didn't have to.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

Kurt could feel the tears threatening to fall. He just knew this was Blaine's way of telling him not to be suppressed, but to fit in in his own way.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

Kurt wiped the tears away, his eyes connecting with Blaine's as the elder took his hand gently.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what your worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

Kurt managed a small smile as Blaine pulled their hands apart to return to the rest of the Warblers.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<em>

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on show 'em what your worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Kurt applauded as the song ended, the first to begin and the last to stop. Blaine smiled, pulling him into a quick but tight hug.

"Don't lose who you are, Kurt. It's easy, I know, but it would be an awfully terrible loss." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled. "Lose myself?" He asked playfully. "How could I lose something so flamboyant?"

Blaine chuckled. "True. Get to lunch, okay? We'll be there in a minute."

Kurt smiled, nodding once before gathering his things. "You better hurry. It's Italy today." Kurt smiled at the country-themed lunches Dalton had, joining Jack (who had apparently been waiting for him).

"Ready?" Jack asked, smiling down at him. Kurt simply nodded, shooting one last look at the Commons and flushing red when he caught Blaine looking back at him as well.

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Firework - Katy Perry


	4. Chapter 3

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** T****HREE:**** L****UNCH**

Kurt pushed his spaghetti around the tray restlessly. Wes and David were on either side of him, Jack across from him and Blaine was…well, Kurt didn't know where he was. The soloist had made Wes and David give him their word as Warblers not to tell Kurt, and that was something no Warbler went back on.

"You know, you'd think that if the school could afford great lunches, boarders, and the electric bill, they'd at least be able to afford plates." Jack said, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. The latter mustered a small smile for his friend.

"And good shoes to go with this quite dapper uniform." He joked, trying hard to be happy. He could see Wes and David shoot each other looks from his peripherals. He sighed for the nth time that lunch period.

"Kurt, Blaine said he'd be here, and he will be. You have to trust him." Wes said softly, resting one hand on Kurt's shoulder as David copied his motions.

"I do trust him." Kurt said, standing and eloquently brushing their hands off. "I'm going to my room, I forgot my English textbook."

After casually handing his tray of untouched pasta to Jack (who'd been eyeing it for some time), he grabbed his bag from the floor and left.

As he passed room after room, he heard a voice, one he was quite familiar with. He slowed, eventually stopping to listen.

"I told you, Mark, I cannot keep doing this. I can't do that to him." came Blaine's voice, clear as day.

"Why not? It's not like the two of you are dating. You haven't even kissed him." came the reply. Kurt peered around the corner into a hall he'd passed yet never gone down. Blaine's back was to him, and the boy named Mark was facing him. He straightened his blazer and finished buttoning his shirt as Kurt watched.

"I still care about him. I won't let him get hurt, least of all by me. Besides, you have a million other guys to pick from, most of which are better than me. I won't do this to him." Blaine replied. Mark was taller than the singer, with slicked back black hair, darker than any Kurt had seen before. His brown eyes were striking, unlike most of the ones in the world.

Mark moved closer to Blaine, intertwining one of his hands with the other male's and pulling him closer with the other.

"But Blaine…you've always loved it. How're you gonna live without it?" Kurt's stomach dropped through the floor. He now knew why Blaine missed lunch, why he was never in his room when Kurt needed help with an assignment.

Mark's eyes raised from Blaine to stare directly at Kurt. He moved away from Blaine, smirking. "Maybe you're right, Blaine. I think I'll get a new boy, one with more innocence than you." Kurt watched as Blaine followed the taller boy's gaze, his eyes finally resting on Kurt.

"Kurt." He whispered. The elder stepped toward him, but the counter-tenor stepped back. "Kurt, I…"

Kurt shook his head, stopping Blaine's words. "Don't. Just don't." He said, running all the way back to his room.

He knew he passed Jack and Wes and David on the way. He heard Jack call out to him. He saw Wes and David give each other looks he recognized but didn't register what it was. He heard Jack's pounding footsteps chasing after him, but he knew the taller boy wouldn't catch him. His brief time in football had made sure of that.

He remembered the slam of his door and the click of the lock. He remembered the feel of his blankets he'd brought from home, the way they seemed to wrap around him in comfort. He remembered the bangs Jack made, the softer (but still loud) knocks that had to be Wes and David.

More than anything, he remembered the lightest knocks, and how he knew they belonged to Blaine. He remembered the soft begging to open the door.

Despite all of the attempts, all the pleads, Kurt never opened his door, never left the comfort and safety of his bed. It took a few hours for them to stop, to leave him alone. He knew his teachers would be upset that he missed class. He didn't care right then. He knew he'd be back the next day, pretending nothing had happened. He just needed this time, these few hours to somehow piece himself back together enough to function. Just these few hours, that's all he needed.

He felt his eyes slide closed, and within a few moments he was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** F****OUR:**** S****OLOISTS**

Kurt didn't remember his audition for the Warblers. He only barely remembered Wes telling him that he was accepted. The weeks flew by with Kurt trying as hard as he could to avoid Blaine and Mark.

Yes, _and_Mark. The senior Warbler had taken an interest in the counter-tenor and in turn the counter-tenor had taken to begging Jack to escort him from class to class. Kurt hated that he asked Jack for help, but he was too afraid of being harassed by Mark to stop. Jack was more than willing to help, using both his height and reputation to protect the smaller teenager in the halls. Kurt had even limited his relations with Wes and David to the minimum without offending them. He felt they understood, and gave him space.

Blaine was a different matter entirely.

The soloist had left countless voicemails on Kurt's phone, accompanied with texts, visits, emails, Facebook messages, status comments, and wall posts. It was unending. He was practically groveling for Kurt's forgiveness, but the boy wasn't ready to give it.

Kurt was overjoyed when Jack was accepted into the Warblers, more so for the fact that Mark couldn't bother him anymore during practice (Wes and David were _livid_when the senior interrupted Blaine's solo practice to ask Kurt if he was going anywhere that weekend), rather than the fact that he could spend more time with his best friend. Kurt idly wondered what song Jack had auditioned with.

He knew the slightly younger boy had a taste for more eccentric, lesser-known bands that ranged from grunge to hip-hop to Broadway. The thought quickly left his mind as he heard a knock on his door and a strained voice say "Jack" before running to open the door.

"Jack? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, noting the rawness of the taller's throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been practicing a lot. It's not a big deal." Jack replied. "I'm auditioning for the solo during the winter concert." He reminded his friend.

Kurt nodded, vaguely recalling the day people had signed up for auditions. He hadn't been among them for once.

"You shouldn't practice so hard, you could lose your voice." Kurt said, going to his espresso maker. He remembered when Rachel had gotten sick at McKinley.

"I have to get it perfect. The song is…special to me." Jack said softly, taking the cup from Kurt when the teen turned around. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Kurt replied with a soft smile. "Even so, you need to rest your voice to make it the best it can be. Don't sing for a few days, don't talk unless necessary. You'll be surprised." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt." Jack whispered, easily noticing hoe close he was to his friend. The counter-tenor flushed and moved over to his desk.

"Drink your espresso, Jack, then head out. Curfew's getting close." Jack nodded, sipping at his mug.

* * *

><p>Kurt sank back into one of the cushioned armchairs in the Warblers practice room. He rubbed his forehead, trying to forget about the long detour he'd taken to avoid running into Mark. Hack had left the class earlier to warm-up for his solo audition that day. Kurt was silent as the rest of his glee club chatted amiably. He wished he could talk to Jack, but his best friend was in the connected music room with Blaine and the other auditioners.<p>

The Warblers spent about five minutes doing nothing, which stopped as soon as Wes, David, and a boy named Raj came in. Together, they made the council, the people who decided who got the solo.

The people that were auditioning filed in after them, sitting wherever there was room. Jack was the last to sit, having to make his way all the way across the room to sit next to Kurt. There were about five people to audition, Blaine and Jack being last.

Kurt sat there, paying no attention at all as the others sand, wondering aimlessly why there had been a delay for practice. He snapped to attention as he saw Jack tense, looking up to see Blaine standing and looking straight at him. The elder boy hit the play button on the boombox, eyes traveling from Kurt to Mark to Jack then back to Kurt. Wes and David shot each other looks as the music began, a look Kurt recognized as wariness and worry. Kurt wondered why, but then realized as he recognized the song playing from the portable boombox.

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give<br>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
>Why were they open? <em>

Kurt felt himself freeze, watching the elder's eyes travel to Mark. He felt a squeeze on his hand glancing to see Jack holding it. He hadn't even noticed.

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain,<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes. He was oh-so-aware of how Blaine's eyes never left Mark, who was lounging on the couch reading.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad woman, bad woman,  
>That's just what you are, yeah,<br>You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
>Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,<em>

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
><em>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand is<em>  
><em>I'd catch a grenade for ya<em>  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for ya, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

Kurt's eyes connected with Mark's, and the grip on his hand tightened.

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
>You'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby…<em>

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain,<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for ya baby,<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'll never do the same<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

Kurt didn't clap like the other Warblers. He was still, completely silent. Mark still hadn't looked away.

Without needing an introduction, Jack stood. Someone-one of the council members, Kurt thought-started the music. The taller boy let Kurt's hand slip from his as the song began.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way<em>  
><em>About me, just too much, just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

Kurt suppressed a groan. He didn't want this, anything but this, not _this_.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

Kurt wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into the chair was in.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<br>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>Cause I believe that we can make this into<em>  
><em>Something that will last, last forever, forever!<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

Kurt could feel more tears, this time of frustration. Why Jack? Why did it have to be Jack?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

The other Warblers weren't quite as quick to clap, but it was still there. Kurt stood, getting his satchel and heading toward the door.

"I feel sick." He told them, practically running to the bathrooms. He didn't hear footsteps behind him, and he knew the rest of the school would be in their dorms so he let himself fall to the floor, sobbing.

He let himself stay like that for at least half an hour before standing and making his way back to his dorm room.

_This will be a long week_.

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Grenade - Bruno Mars  
>Crush - David Archuleta<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** F****IVE:**** H****APPY...****?**

Oh my gosh, these are getting considerably longer.

* * *

><p>Kurt had thought Jack's song would change something between them, make things awkward. He'd been partially right.<p>

For Kurt, things_ were_awkward, because he knew how Jack felt. But for Jack, things couldn't have been better. Kurt noticed how happy he'd been recently, and assumed it had something to do with the fact that he knew Kurt knew how he felt. It was hard not to notice, honestly. The smile Jack had when Kurt was around was bigger, brighter, and happier than his others.

It was this same smile that Kurt had been staring at for about ten minutes when Jack said it.

"So, will you out with me?" Kurt's eyes traveled slowly to Jack's eyes. They looked at each other, their eyes saying more than their words ever could.

"Friday, at 7:30?" Kurt asked softly, diverting his eyes to the floor. He could see Jack's face break into an even brighter smile from his peripherals.

"Yeah. Okay. I…yeah." Jack was at a loss for words, grinning like an idiot. "Great! I know exactly what we can do, you'll love it, I promise." Jack hugged Kurt, kissing his forehead as he did. "I have homework to do, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jack's smile never faded as he left the room, grinning widely.

Kurt sighed, partly of angst, partly of victory. He wouldn't let Blaine rule his life. He wouldn't. He was going to be happy now, and Jack made him happy.

Kurt looked at the books crowding the table in front of him. He sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get _anything_done tonight. He did his nightly routine, changing into his Marc Jacobs silk plaid pajamas.

Climbing into bed, it finally sunk in.

_He had a date with Jack._

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly, almost too quickly. To Kurt, it felt as if someone had sped up time.<p>

He decided to wear a simple white tee with a black vest over it, matched with black skinny jeans, and his best pair of shoes. He was dressed for anything: dinner, movies, clubbing, _anything_.

He was surprised to open his door at 7:27 and see Jack. The taller's hair was completely untamed (as usual; it was refreshing after all the product Blaine used in his hair) and he was wearing his glasses again (he'd recently acquired contacts). A tight fitting black shirt accentuated his hidden muscles, and dark jeans and a pair of blue Chuck Taylor's kept the outfit casual, yet still elegant in a way.

"You're three minutes early." Kurt stated, smiling. He honestly did not mind, he just couldn't help teasing.

"I was…" The Warbler searched for the right word, "Anxious?" Kurt suppressed a giggle, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"It's quite alright, Jack." Kurt reassured him. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Well, I'll tell you it's a twist on dinner and a movie. But that's all you're getting out of me." Jack replied, grinning. He opened the car door for Kurt, motioning for him to get in.

They sang along to the radio as Jack drove, simply having fun together. When the parked, Kurt's eyebrow rose curiously. He'd never been to this part of town before. As he climbed out of the car, his eyes grew wide, jaw dropping.

"This…you…I can't…"

Jack grinned, placing one hand on his back gently. "Don't mention it. In fact, get used to it. There will be more and bigger to come." Jack led him gracefully into the theatre, not even fazed by the amount of people. He showed their tickets to the doorman, who promptly escorted them to their seats.

Kurt was practically jumping, he was so excited. "How did you know?"

Jack shrugged. "I watch. You sing _Defying Gravity_constantly, and I know for a fact you sang it at McKinley. It's pretty obvious." Kurt leaned over, and kissed Jack on the cheek, registering quickly the blush it created. The lights went down, and Kurt was absorbed instantly.

* * *

><p>Jack unlocked the car after <em>Wicked<em>, holding Kurt's door open again. He smiled, getting in himself.

"Dinner time now?" Kurt asked, still high on life after the show. Jack chuckled, nodding. He kept glancing at Kurt as he drove. He loved the way Kurt looked he was happy, the way his face lit up with joy. He couldn't stop the smile as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, stopping by the door and handing the valet the keys. Kurt led the way inside, smile never leaving face.

Jack led Kurt to their reserved table, a small booth in the corner of the establishment. Kurt looked over the menu, smiling as he saw tots on the children's menu. He was reminded of Mercedes the time Sylvester had banned tots. He let out a soft giggle, unable to stop it. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?" Jack asked his date.

"Perfect." Kurt replied, still grinning. He looked around, taking in the decorations of the place. There was a cleared out center, for what Kurt didn't know. The restaurant had a modern feel to it, though everything was-or at least seemed-hand crafted. His eyes froze on three familiar figures near the center of the room. He stiffened, but didn't let them bother him. Until a certain someone sat down at the table.

While Wes, David, and Raj were wearing various tees with logos and whatnot on them, Blaine was wearing a black button-up with rainbow suspenders and a pink bowtie. Kurt felt blood flood to his face. He'd always found suspenders sexy, _always_. It couldn't be coincidence that Blaine was wearing them.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kurt's eyes snapped to Jack, his smile returning as he nodded. "I know…I know how you feel about Blaine. I understand that you don't think of me the same way. But even so, I saw how happy you were tonight, Kurt. I haven't seen that smile in weeks. I…I want to give us a shot." Jack took a deep breath. "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt thought. Jack was right, he didn't feel te same about him as he did about Blaine, but that didn't mean he couldn't grow to. His eyes traveled to the four that were laughing and having fun across the room. Blaine was obviously fine without him, so why shouldn't he be happy?

He looked back to Jack, with his wild hair, glasses, and nervous lip biting. He thought back to how much he'd had fun. He hadn't even thought about Blaine that night, not until the singer came in. Kurt stretched across the table, taking Jack's hand in his own, smiling.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." He said softly, leaning closer until their lips touched ever s slightly. He could practically feel the glow coming off of Jack.

"That's wonderful." Jack whispered, smiling softly.

They kept their hands together as they ate, looking up and blushing before looking away again. It was silent at their table except for the occasional comment about this or that or that one guy's _hideous_orange suit he'd paired with purple shoes that sent them both into a bout of laughter.

"Oh my _gosh_, I love this song!" Jack said, grinning. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Jack stood. "Come one, dance with me." Kurt looked a the cleared space, surprised to find a number of people-including Blaine. Kurt shrugged, letting Jack pull him to the dance floor. The taller smiled, spinning Kurt around.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
><em>She finally set him free.<em>  
><em>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.<em>  
><em>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<em>  
><em>She's got it out for me,<em>  
><em>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

Kurt turned red, wondering why a song like this was playing in a place like this one.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>Just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

Kurt understood slightly. Jack knew Blaine was there, and he knew Blaine would be watching and listening to them. Sure enough, next glance he got of the soloist, the boy was staring directly at them.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like.  
>It's easy if you do it right.<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>Just steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>Cause God it just feels so,<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. As up-in-your-face as the lyrics were, the beat was good, and the way he was dancing reminded him of the wedding.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>just steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>Cause I got what I wanted now<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>Cause God it just feels so,<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

Kurt laughed again as Jack closed the song, pulling Kurt close to him. It didn't matter that Blaine was storming angrily out of the restaurant, nor did it matter that they were the only ones still standing. All that seemed to matter was that he was happy, for the first time in weeks, and that if he wanted, he could be happy for as long as he wanted.

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Misery Business - Paramore


	7. Chapter 6

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** S****IX:**** N****IGHT**** S****TROLLS**

Kurt had been insanely happy the past few weeks. He'd stopped avoiding Blaine and Mark, instead he simply didn't care. Seeing Blaine still hurt, but all he had to do was send a single text and Jack was there, showering him in happiness.

Jack was constantly at Kurt's door, in his room on his bed. It was almost guaranteed that wherever Kurt was, Jack wasn't far. It was uncanny to see them apart.

So when Kurt walked into the cafeteria with Raj by his side instead of Jack, there was no hiding the look Wes and David gave each other as the counter-tenor sat in front of them.

"Hi Wes, hi David. Before you ask, and I know you were going to, Jack's grandfather is in the hospital. His whole family is there, and he probably won't be back for a few days." Kurt said. "How has your day been going?"

"Um, fine." Wes said, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "Kurt, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine." He interrupted, turning to David. "How's your sister? I heard she was sick. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's just the flu. Dad's got it now, too, so Mom's going crazy trying to clean everything." David replied glancing over Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey guys. Kurt." Kurt instantly tensed, his lips forming a tight line. He felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder, making the skin tingle like it hadn't in about two months (and twelve days, not that Kurt was counting). "Kurt. Can we talk? Privately?"

"Actually, I have to get to-"

"Kurt." His eyes raised unwillingly to meet Blaine's, and it was easy to see the earnest and importance in them. Kurt stood allowing Blaine to lead him through the halls to the same corridor he'd last seen Blaine and Mark together in.

"Well?" He said, adjusting the strap of his bag. He was uncomfortable in this place, with good reason.

"I need to ask you something. It's very, very important that you answer honestly." Kurt watched the shorter boy expectantly. "Do you love Jack? And you know what I mean, no bullshit."

Kurt tried hard to do a couple of this. One was lie to Blaine, something he'd never been able to do. The other was try extremely hard not to be turned on by Blaine cussing, which was easier said than done.

"No." He said finally. "Not that way, anyway."

"One other thing." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand as he turned to go. "Do you love me?" Kurt's response was instant, but he didn't voice it.

"I don't know." He whispered, pulling his wrist free and hurrying to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on his bed that night, wondering why he'd said he didn't know instead of the truth. He knew the truth, he had accepted the truth. He knew at least two other people knew. And he still hadn't told Blaine the truth.<p>

_Why?_

Kurt couldn't answer that question. Not truthfully, anyway. How was he supposed to react to those questions anyway? What was he supposed to say, "Oh, hey, I'm dating my best friend, but I'm still totally and completely in love with you!" _That _would go over well!

He jumped as_ Defying Gravity_began playing from across the room. He scrambled to his feet, dashing to where his phone lay on his desk charging. He opened it quickly, smiling when he heard Jack's laugh.

"You just ran across the room, didn't you?" Jack asked, laughing. "And now you're probably blushing, and wondering how I know that. I know you're usually charging your phone around now, and your charger is by your desk. You were more than likely doing homework, like you _always_are. You do your homework on your bed, so you ran across the room." Kurt could feel the smile from the other boy, struggling not to laugh. "By the way, you're cute when you blush."

"Thank you, Mr. Genius." Kurt said, giggling softly. He sobered after a minute. "How's your grandfather?"

"They have him on painkillers." Jack replied, voice strained. "They told us that he won't be around much longer. The cancer spread to his lungs, and now it's starting to affect his nervous system. It's getting harder for him to do things."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I know you were close to him." Kurt said softly. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and tell him it would be okay. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Mom says we're staying until…" Jack choked slightly, and Kurt could hear him sniffling through the phone. "I'll call, okay? Before we leave. The funeral will be near Dalton. He loved that place…it's where he met my grandma. He always said that he wanted to be buried there."

"Oh, Jack. Stay as long as you need, I'll get notes and assignments for you."

"I haven't come out to him yet." Jack said quickly. "Only Mom knows. Dad and Beth don't know either." Kurt vaguely recalled Jack telling him about his twin sister. "I don't know how he's gonna react…what if he hates me, Kurt? What if he's disgusted by me?"

"Jack. You and your grandpa are very close. I don't think he's going to be upset." Kurt said softly. "If he is…don't worry about it."

"Okay. I've gotta go, he's awake now." Jack hesitated, something he never did. "Kurt? Thanks. For being here for me."

"It's not a problem, Jack. You're my best friend and my boyfriend. Aren't I supposed to do that? And even if I wasn't, I'd still be here for you. I always will."

"How are you so amazing?" Jack whispered, making Kurt blush. "I really gotta go though. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Jack." Kurt hung up, sighing as he set his phone back down on the desk. He went back to his bed, trying to focus on his homework. He didn't know if he'd be able to get anything done but he was definitely going to try.

Three hours later, he was done, exhausted from the thinking, conjugating, and other things he'd had to do. He quickly changed into his pajamas, turning his light out and laying down.

As much as he tried, he just could not go to sleep. He huffed, getting out of his bed and putting his robe on. Maybe a walk would help.

He walked through the halls of his dorm, pacing back and forth. He jumped when he heard music, and looked at the clock on the wall. 12:36. He wondered who would be up this late and went to investigate. He stopped at Blaine's door, unsurprised that it was Blaine that was singing. He stopped next to the door, listening. I could hear the piano playing from inside, the notes soaring through the crack in the door.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
><em>But I'll miss your arms around me<em>  
><em>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<em>  
><em>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

Kurt couldn't help but song along softly, trying not to be loud enough to be heard.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Blaine sang again, his voice ringing through the hallway. Kurt didn't know Blaine could sound so…lonely.

_The silence isn't so bad,  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>'Cause cold nostalgia<em>  
><em>Chills me to the bone<em>

Kurt sang again, only slightly louder than he had before. He moved slightly to look into Blaine's room. The elder was sitting at his keyboard, still playing.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you, I don't feel so alone<em>

Blaine looked up, and Kurt moved quickly so he wouldn't get caught.

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
><em>And heavy wings grow lighter<em>  
><em>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<em>

Kurt sang again, the last verse of the song the loudest. He still wasn't very loud, but he made sure Blaine heard the last line.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh, darling, I wish you were here<em>

Blaine looked up again, and Kurt didn't move away this time. The elder stood, eyes filled with so much emotion it wasn't possible for Kurt to distinguish any.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry. I never…I never meant to hurt you, I swear. That's why I kept it from you. I knew…I knew you'd be upset."

"I may have bee upset, but I wouldn't have been anywhere near as hurt as I am now." Kurt told him. "I wish sorry could make this better. I wish it could, but it can't. I'm sorry." Kurt felt the tears coming but couldn't stop them. He wiped them away. "It's hopeless. We won't ever be the same." Kurt turned, walking back to his room. He laid down and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>This took way too long to write. =_=<p>

Music in this chapter:  
>Vanilla Twilight - Owl City<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** S****EVEN:**** C****ONCERT**

"It's a pity Jack can't be here." Carole said, straightening Kurt's bowtie again. The Warbler batted her hands away lovingly, looking in the hanging mirror to straighten it.

"The choir teacher said he'd be excused from this performance, thankfully. I think everyone's on edge because of his grandfather, especially some of the teachers. I know he and the dean were very close." Kurt said, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"This place is huge. How do you not get lost?" Finn asked, appearing with Burt and the McKinley High glee club. Kurt hugged his tightly, going to Mercedes immediately after.

"Actually, I have a singing alligator that has a map leading me around every day." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Finn.

"Can I pet it?" Brittany asked.

"He was being sarcastic, Britt." Santana said, patting the blonde's arm.

"I have to get backstage soon. But I promise we'll all go out to eat afterwards, okay? I love you all, okay? Bye, Dad. Bye, Carole, Finn, and everyone!" Kurt said, giving another round of hugs to everyone before he ran to a door at the side of the auditorium, scrambling inside.

The massive amount of people backstage was overwhelming. There were Warblers, stage crew, audio technicians, managers, directors, and other people that was were shouting directions at everyone.

Kurt scrambled around, pushed and shoved as he tried to make his way to the rest of the Warblers. He let out an involuntary squeak when he was lifted up and carried to where the others were. As he was set down he straightened the jacket of his black suit, turning quickly.

"You're welcome." Mark said before going into the crowd and grabbing the missing Warblers from inside it. Kurt shuddered, trying to hold back the bile that raised in his throat. He went to his spot on-stage, waiting for the curtain to rise. When they go the one-minute call he smiled brightly, psyching himself for the show

They sang _Teenage Dream_ (Kurt now understood the point of the impromptu shows in the commons), _Hey Soul Sister_, and _Firework_before they were granted the intermission.

Kurt grabbed his water bottle from his bag, taking long gulps of it. He smiled at Wes and David, walking over to them.

"So, is Blaine getting ready for his solo?" He asked, watching the other Warblers rest and mingle.

"Yeah, they're moving the piano onstage now. None of us know what the hell he's doing, but, whatever, it's his solo." Wes said, shrugging. David smiled, agreeing with his friend. "Oh, they must be starting. He's going onstage now."

Kurt watched from the wings as Blaine sat at the piano, clearing his throat into the mic. The lead Warbler smiled at the crows as he began to play.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt listened to Blaine play and sing, wondering why the tone of his voice sounded familiar. Kurt felt like he'd heard the song before, like he'd heard Blaine sing it, yet he knew he hadn't.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt bit his lip, recognizing it now. He'd heard the same feeling two nights ago in the middle of the night. Blaine had sounded so lonely, and so much like he was hurting, Kurt wanted to hug him and hold him close and just tell him things would be okay. Blaine sounded the same now.

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things some times  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Blaine closed the song, smiling and bowing to the audience. He walked backstage, loosening the bowtie around his neck as another soloist went onstage.

The two made eye contact, and held it for a good twenty or thirty seconds before the shorter boy looked away.

"Kurt, you're up next. I hope you didn't forget that you're supposed to be filling in for Jack." The stage manager said. It was clear that Kurt had, indeed, forgotten. "Just…sing _something_, okay? You've got a good voice, and you've seen pretty much every musical there is. Sing the Simpsons theme song, for all I care. Just sing _**something**_when you get onstage, okay? Don't fail me."

Kurt balked, having no idea what to sing as he stepped onto the stage and went to the barely visible X made by tape. He racked his brain for something, looking towards where he could see his father and Carole. He wished he could see Burt ever day like he could when he went to McKinley. And just like that, the perfect song came to his mind. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You were once my one companion  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and father  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
><em>Wishing you were somehow near<em>  
><em>Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed<em>  
><em>Somehow you would be here<em>

Kurt didn't stop. He didn't pause for breath, nor did he forget the words or notes. He looked at his father through the song, singing straight to the man that had accepted him so greatly.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
>Knowing that I never would<br>Dreaming of you helped me to do  
>All that you dreamed I could<em>

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_  
><em>Cold and monumental,<em>  
><em>Seem for you the wrong companion,<em>  
><em>You were warm and gentle<em>

_Too many years_  
><em>Fighting back tears<em>  
><em>Why can't the past just die?<em>

Kurt felt tears prickling at his eyes, He was reminded so much of his mother, and how much he and his father missed her.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Knowing we must say goodbye<em>

_Try to forgive_  
><em>Teach me to live<em>  
><em>Give me the strength to try!<em>

_No more memories_  
><em>No more silent tears<em>  
><em>No more gazing across wasted years<em>

_Help me say goodbye_  
><em>Help me say goodbye!<em>

Kurt finished the song, wiping tears from his eyes. His father was the first to stand and clap, followed closely by New Directions, and then the rest of the audience. The counter-tenor bowed and exited the stage. The moment he was backstage, he was enveloped in a large hug. He couldn't tell who it was, but he didn't care. He let himself cry as the show ended and the audience left.

"I know what it's like to lose parent, Kurt. You are stronger than I've ever been." Kurt felt his eyes fill with more tears at Wes's words.

"Kurt." The teen looked up and ran to his father, hugging him tightly. "You were so wonderful, Kurt. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Kurt cried into his father's chest, trying hard to stop so his eyes weren't puffy and red.

"Come on, son. Carole'll be worried about you. So will your friends." Burt said after Kurt had reduced to sniffles. Wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder, the man led the boy to his waiting friends and family.

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Not Alone - Darren Criss  
>Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - Phantom of the Opera<p>

Also, reviews aren't going to make me post faster, but I would like to know your thoughts. It doesn't really matter, I just wanna know what my readers think.


	9. Chapter 8

****Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.****

**C****HAPTER**** E****IGHT:**** F****EELINGS**

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Wes had said to him. At McKinley, no one he'd talked to knew anything about what he was going through. Then, suddenly, there was Wes, who was perfect, dapper, and just all-around amazing, who knew what he was going through. Wes, who was nice, kind, and came from a broken home. Kurt stared across the lunch table at the guy, chewing his lip as he did.

"Um…Kurt? Are you okay?" David asked. Kurt nodded, looking back to the entryway of the dining hall. He shot to his feet, running to the boy and tackling him in a hug. The navy blue uniform clashed with the black tux, but Kurt didn't care. It was absolutely horrific that students weren't allowed to attend the funeral, and it had tormented Kurt all day.

"I'm okay, Kurt. I'll be okay." He said, returning the hug. Kurt refused to let go of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I was about 5 seconds away from sneaking out of Jones to be there." Kurt said. "I'm really sorry, Jack."

"Don't be. I'm more upset that I didn't get to see your performance in person. Betty sent me a video of the concert, though." Jack leaned down to kiss Kurt gently. "You were wonderful. I'm_ so_proud to be your boyfriend."

"As am I, Jack." Kurt said. "You've been so strong…I couldn't do that at all."

"But you did. When your father was in the hospital. You were strong, and you didn't turn to religion, either. I find that amazing." Jack said, hugging Kurt again. "On a side note, I'm getting a roommate finally."

"Really? Wow. Do you know who it is?" Kurt asked, leading Jack back to where Wes and David had been joined by Raj and Blaine.

"Nope. All I know is it's one of the day students who's decided to board. He's a senior, too." Jack said. Everyone looked at Blaine, who was choking on his French Toast. The short man held up a hand to signify he was okay. "Anyway, the guy's moving in tonight, so I won't be able to come over, Kurt."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm glad you're getting a roommate. Call or text when he gets done so I can meet him, okay?" Kurt smiled at his nodding boyfriend, looking at Wes. "Hey, Wes, are you-"

"Gotta go now." Wes said, getting up and leaving before Kurt could finish. The counter-tenor sighed.

"He's been avoiding me since the concert and I'm not sure why." Kurt said. His vision whirled as he saw Mark getting closer to where he was.

"Blaine, Betty wants to see you." Mark said, disappearing into the crowd. Kurt's first friend said his goodbyes and went to see the choir director.

Lunch was completely uneventful. There was much speculation about Jack's roommate and little other conversation at the table. Blaine came back eventually and joined in the conversation not long after. It was the most normal lunch period Kurt'd had at Dalton.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at his desk, arranging and rearranging things when the call came. The boy picked up his phone and answered with a simple "Hello?", still distracted by his desk.<p>

"Kurt." Jack's voice was low and it sounded strained, like it was hard for him to talk.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, dropping what was in his hands and running to get his shoes.

"Kurt…there were some guys…they knew about us…I…I couldn't stop them from…" Jack coughed, and Kurt didn't need him to finish the sentence.

"Where are you?" He asked, slipping his coat on over his uniform. He closed and locked the door to his room.

"By the music shop…an alley…" Jack's voice seemed so far away as Kurt opened the door, trying not to panic too much.

"Just keep talking Jack, I'll be there soon. I promise. Just keep talking to me." Kurt said and muted the phone. "I need your help. I need you to drive me somewhere." He turned and walked away, knowing he would be followed.

When they got to the car, Kurt jumped into the passenger side, still talking to Jack. "I'm on my way, Jack, I'm on my way, I'll be there soon, just please stay awake, talk to me, Jack."

Kurt silently directed his friend until they got to the music store, jumping out before the SUV was even stopped. He stumbled, but quickly steadied himself. Kurt ran through the alleys nearby, shouting his boyfriend's name. He could hear himself through the phone and used that and Jack's voice to try to find him.

"Kurt! Over here!" Kurt ran to the call, falling to his knees beside the bruised and bloodied form of his boyfriend.

"Jack…how long have you been here? Why did you let them do this?"

"You came…I didn't think…you would." Jack coughed again.

"We have to move him."

"No." Kurt said, holding Jack's hand close. "No, he might have a concussion. Call an ambulance. Now."

Kurt stayed with Jack, listening to the ramblings and trying to convince himself it would all be okay, that Jack would be okay. He tried to convince Jack that it wasn't his fault, that Jack hadn't done anything to warrant this.

The rest of the night was a blur. Kurt couldn't remember the ambulance ride, nor could he remember calling Jack's mother to let her know what happened. He only vaguely remembered watching her fill out the information packets. The most he remembered was being rocked back and forth in the waiting room. He remembered being told to go back to the dorm, and being led to the car.

And now there he was. In the car, being driven back to Dalton Academy for Boys.

"You've been avoiding me." Kurt said, not looking away from the window. "So why'd you help me?"

"You needed it." Wes said. "I don't see why you went to me. Blaine's room is closer. So is David and Raj's."

"You were the first person I thought of." Kurt said, and silence dominated the vehicle once more.

"You're the only one that knows." Wes said. "That I lost my dad. Even David doesn't know. They all think Robert's my real dad, since I call him that."

"I'm sorry, Wes."

"Don't be. It's his own fault he's dead." Wes said, turning onto Coulter Street. Kurt could see Dalton's roof in the distance. "He did it in the basement. With a revolver. I was the on that called 911. I was five."

"Wes…"

"I'm fine now. Robert's a great dad, and he loves us dearly. I'm happy he's my dad."

Silence loomed again as they neared Dalton. Wes drove silently through the campus, making his way to the parking lot.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Kurt whispered, glancing at Wes. The older Warbler smiled softly at his junior.

"As long as you're here, I think so." Wes replied.

They exited the car quickly, going to their respective dorm rooms. Kurt changed and flopped onto his bed. He sighed, messing with this phone. He'd been meaning to change the picture from Finn for well over half a year now. Scrolling through his photos, there was only one he liked enough to change it to.

He fell asleep staring at the background on his phone, with red eyes from the crying fit's the picture of his mother sent him into. He just wanted to be hugged by her one time, for her to comfort him, and tell him that Jack would be okay, that he would sort through his feelings, that this got easier. But that was impossible.

Things wouldn't get easier, and his mother was dead.

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't expected back for days, probably weeks. His injuries were more severe than the doctors first though, and he hadn't been released as of yet.<p>

So when Jack walked into their 3rd period Biology class, Kurt stopped breathing for a second. He watched Jack hand Mrs. Bevins his note and walk back to his table where his lab partner was waiting.

It took everything Kurt had not to accidentally blow something up. All he could think of was Jack and why he was here. By the time the dismissal bell rang, Kurt was ready to explode. Within a few seconds, the teen was in front of his boyfriend, hands on his hips, his expression a mixture of "The fuck?, "Bitch, please," and "What the _hell_?"

"The doctors said I could go, Kurt." Jack said. I wouldn't be here if they hadn't."

"And how much were they paid to release you? I'm not _stupid,_Jack." Kurt said, following his boyfriend through the halls. "You're filthy rich, and your parents just got done spending weeks in a hospital! They wouldn't have let you stay in!"

"The doctors weren't paid to sign a release a form, Kurt. That's ridiculous." Jack told him, opening his locker. "My parents wouldn't do that. They care about me too much."

"Even if they knew you were gay?" Jack froze at Kurt's words before moving quickly to close his locker. "Jack. You haven't come out yet?" Silence. "Jack!" More silence. "So they don't even know about me? I just don't exist?"

"They think you're my friend"

"And when were you planning on correcting them?"

"When I was ready to! Not all of us are lucky enough to have parents like your dad, Kurt! I've seen my parents' attitude toward homosexuals! I love my parents, I don't want to be disowned because I like penis instead of vagina!" Jack slammed his locker door shut. "Damnit, Kurt! Just…let me be for a while, okay?"

Kurt was silent for a minute. "Do you still want me to come over tonight?" H said after a minute. Jack pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course I do." The taller said, kissing the shorter on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Kurt nodded and watched Jack walk away.

* * *

><p>Kurt reached for his phone, opening it and holding it to his ear without looking away from the textbook in front of him. He continued to read, not speaking.<p>

"Kurt. Can you come to my room please? I am in dire need of your extreme calm." Jack's voice echoed through the phone.

"Alright. I'll be up in a minute, okay? See you then." Kurt said, and hung up. He slid his bookmark into place and slipped his house slippers on, shuffling to the stairs and making his way to Jack's room quickly. He knocked, and his eyes grew wide when the door was opened.

The interior had a piece of tape stuck to the floor almost exactly in the center. One half, the right was neat and organized, with only a little bit of clutter on the desk. The left side was a complete nightmare.

Unpacked boxes were everywhere, and clothes, papers, and God knows what else were strewn carelessly on the ground. The desk was a stark contrast, clean and pristine and completely organized.

Jack was standing on the right side of the tape, holding the door. He mumbled something and ushered Kurt inside the dorm room, sending a glare to the dark-haired boy on the other side of the tape.

"You really shouldn't glare at people, Dalton. Especially not while injured." Kurt froze, staring at Jack. The taller nodded, rubbing his forehead.

_"Please _shut up, Walters. No one in the room wants to hear your voice besides you." Jack said.

"I beg to differ. Plátano likes hearing my voice. It helps him sleep." Mark said, turning to smile. "In case you didn't know, plátano is Spanish for banana. I thought it suited his colour." Kurt turned slightly to see a silver cage with a yellow bird in it.

"Everyone knows I'm afraid of birds. I think he went out and bought one just to spite me." Jack mumbled, sitting on his bed. Kurt sat next to him, smiling.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." Kurt said comfortingly. "He's not too much of a diva."

Jack and Kurt looked up as music began to play. "I apologize if it bothers you, but I quite enjoy listening to music as I do things." Marl said, making his way to the boxes.

"At least you have one thing in common." Kurt offered, trying to remove the "I-want-to-kill-you-you're-lucky-Kurt-is-here-to-stop-me" look from his boyfriend's face. Kurt rubbed Jack's back comfortingly as Mark sang, trying to ignore him.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I've lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
>But believe me, I'm not helpless, I just<br>Need someone to love  
>So my situation's rough<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

_I feel like a shortstop_  
><em>Along third base<em>  
><em>I may just help you but I still don't like your face<em>  
><em>But believe me I'm not hostile I just<em>  
><em>Want to hear you laugh<em>  
><em>When I'm sarcastic like that<em>  
><em>But that just makes me a dumb human like you.<em>

Kurt listened, watching Jack watch Mark. He felt something stir inside him, and he didn't entirely like it.

_Why  
>Do I have this incredible need to stand up<br>And say "Please, pay attention?"  
>It's the last thing that I need<br>To make myself seen  
>Well, that ain't my intention<br>No_

_I feel like an artist,_  
><em>Whose lost his touch<em>  
><em>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much<em>  
><em>But believe me I've got something<em>  
><em>I just don't know how to say<em>  
><em>That I'm just fine with the way<em>  
><em>The way that I move in<em>  
><em>But that just makes me a dumb human<em>  
><em>That just makes me<em>  
><em>That makes me a human like<em>  
><em>You<em>

The stereo buzzed, switching to the next track. Jack and Kurt were silent, not sharing a look they both wore. Kurt continued to stare at Jack, who continued to stare at Mark, who continued to unpack his boxes.

"I have homework to do, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Kurt said, hurrying out of his boyfriend's room and to the staircase. He hurried down them, blushing hard at the thoughts in his head.

_Stop it, Kurt! Nothing is going to happen! Calm yourself!_

Kurt locked his door when he got in, relieved to be in his own room once more. He sat down on his bed, using the remote to turn the stereo in the corner on. He listened as he changed and sat on his bed, opening his textbook up again and reading once more.

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Human - Darren Criss


	10. Chapter 9

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

Hand-typing is not fun. At all. This is the longest chaper to date.  
>Page count: 30.5<br>Word count: 5,050 (without songs: 4,433)  
>Time to write:3-4 Days<p>

**C****HAPTER**** N****INE:**** D****UDE...****G****IRLS****!**

Kurt and Jack didn't talk much the next day. Jack was stuck in tutoring after school to get him caught up on things he missed during his absence.

Kurt practiced with the Warblers, not giving it his entire focus. Betty noticed, and asked him about it after rehearsal.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just feeling a little homesick. Valentine's Day is coming up too, and I've never really liked it." He told her, forcing himself to smile.

"As long as you're sure. I don't want any of my baby Warblers to get sick or overstressed. I'd tell you to take off, but we need all the practice we can get before the spring concert. You remember your solo, right? After the last performance...you can almost be guaranteed a solo at Regionals, perhaps Nationals, depending on this one. Choose wisely, eh?" Betty smiled, gathering papers in her arms along with sheets of music.

"Betty, I was wondering...do you think a duet would be okay? You said that Blaine was doing his own solo, I just thought...maybe we could do a duet instead?"

"Yes, that's fine with me! You'll have to perform it for me first, of course, so I can approve it. Blaine is it okay with you?" Kurt froze, slowly turning to look at the shorter boy by the door. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, excitement flooding off of him and filling the room.

"Of course, Betty. I would adore dueting with Kurt. We can start practicing tomorrow." Blaine smiled. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt returned the smile weakly, turning back to Betty. "I actually have a few song ideas, but I'm not sure if they would work with the schedule for the performance. Could you maybe help me with that?"

"Well, we're having a group performance, then Wes and David are singing a duet, then you, then Blaine, then your duet, then another group song. It's not a very big load this time." Betty said, smiling. "I'm also accepting suggestions for our two groups songs, if you're interested in that."

"Maybe after I find a song for myself first. There are just so many options. I'm going to head to the library, okay? Maybe I'll find something soon." Kurt turned, waving goodbye to Betty and heading toward the library.

* * *

><p>Kurt was falling asleep when he heard it. At first he shook it off, writing it off as a trick of the mind. When he heard it again, he actually got up and went to the window opening it to only just dodge a flying pebble. He glared at the dark figure standing there, shocked when he saw who it was.<p>

"Blaine? What are you doing down there?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow when he was shushed.

"Just...listen, okay?" Blaine said, and a few other figures (Kurt guessed it was Wes and David, possibly Raj as well) joined him.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>  
><em>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand<em>  
><em>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?<em>

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
><em>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<em>  
><em>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do<em>  
><em>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

Kurt sighed, resting his head on his hand. He leaned against the windowsill, a smile playing peekaboo on his lips.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
><em>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<em>  
><em>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows<em>  
><em>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

_People talk about the guy_  
><em>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<em>  
><em>There are no holes in his shoes<em>  
><em>But a big hole in his world<em>

Blaine grinned at him, jumping around on the ground below him. Kurt laughed, shaking his head at the craziness of the hobbit. _You're insane_, he mouthed to them.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
><em>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<em>  
><em>And you'll come running to the corner<em>  
><em>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
><em>I'm the man who can't be moved<em>

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet<em>  
><em>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

Blaine returned to his original position at the head of the group, panting slightly but still smiling widely.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

Kurt laughed, smiling down at Blaine from the second story library window. He sighed with happiness, unable to stop smiling. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Blaine smiled, still looking at him. "Yeah. I know." He laughed. "You love it though."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Yeah, I kinda do." He grinned, turning back to the library and listening to Blaine's muffled voice ashe looked over the songs he'd been looking at before Blaine's serenade.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" The boy looked up from the desk, biting his lip. "What was it this time, geometry?" Jack asked sarcastically.<p>

"I was thinking about my duet with Blaine. We were practicing last night. We weren't bad, but I need to work on my dynamics. We did come up with a song, though, so that's done. Blaine was better than me, though, and I'm not entirely sure if I like that. I mean, it's good that he's talented, but I think I'm threatened by him a little. But, there's really no pint; the songs plays to my advatages not his." Kurt said, watching Raj chase Dwight around the classroom, attempting to take a net from him. Kurt didn't think that was going to end well, since Dwight was running around screaming abuot demonic energies being too potent for him to stop his hunt at the moment.

"So, wanna come over tonight?" Jack asked, then grimaced along with Kurt. "You're right, that probably isn't a great idea. How about I come over? We can...study or something."

"I wish. I have to practice though. I have four songs to memorize, not to mention all my homework." Kurt sighed. "Sorry, Jack."

"Don't be. That's the life of a star, isn't it?" Jack smiled at him. "What about tomorrow night? We can study for our Biology test on Thursday." Jack suggested.

"Ugh, I can't. I have practice with Blaine Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the concert." Kurt sighed again. "That's what perfection costs, I guess. Hey, do you wanna go off-campus for lunch?" He looked up from putting his books in his bag, friwning at Jack's expression.

"How about you just go practice with Blaine? That's all you ever seem to do nowadays. Practice with Blaine, be sang to by Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, say hi to my boyfriend Jack, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! Do you even want this relationship anymore?" Jack asked harshly. He headed out the door, and the lunch bell jarred Kurt out of his shock. He followed Jack.

"Of course I do! And, what was that supposed to mean, Jack? I'm singing a duet with him, we have to practice if we want to be any good at Regionals! Practicing a duet means two people singing, by the way!" Kurt said, his own voice as harsh as Jack's had been.

"I was there the night he serenaded you, Kurt! That wasn't practice!" Jack hissed.

"I...I didn't see you."

"You never do, not while he's around! All you can see is him, and his stupid hazel eyes, and his stupid gelled hair! You never see me! It's like you don't even remember me!"

"That's not true!" They had stopped walking and coincidentally ended up in that damned hall. Kurt was going to talk to Dwight about purifying it later.

"It is true! It is and you know it! You just can't accept it!" Jack looked down at him, eyes searching for something he couldn't find. "Tell me, Kurt. Do you love me? Don't give me bullshit. Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know." Kurt said diplomatically.

"And him?"

Kurt was silent. He thought about Blaine, about how Blaine made him feel and how he felt without Blaine. It was a good three minutes before he answered. "Yes."

"I knew it." Jack said, turning to go to the lunchroom.

"Jack, please, I just-"

"Don't. Don't talk to me. Not until you can participate in this relationship." Jack said, still walking.

"Jack, I-" The taller stopped, turning toward Kurt.

"Save it for Blaine. He's the one you really want to talk to." Jack turned away, not stopping again.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been walking around the grounds for a long while when he saw the girls. Their uniforms were similar to Kurt's, and the insignia was the same. There were about 15 or 16 of them, possibly more. The strangest part was the boy about Kurt's height with fiery red hair watching them from behind a tree. Distracted for the moment he walked over to him, shocked to hear him humming. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Oh! Um...nothing." The boy had freckles and a true Biritsh accent, which intrigued Kurt. "Okay, I'm watching someone from the girl's academy, our sister school."

"Ooh, who?" The pointed out a girl who was reading on the fringes of the group. As they watched, another girl came up and knocked the book out of her hands, laughing as the pudgy girl bent to retrieve it. "Why are you always _reading,_Kaylee? It's such a boring thing to do." The girl walked away after kicking it into the bushes, smirking as who Kurt assumed was the tacher called Kaylee out for getting her uniform dirty.

"They've been doing that _all _day." The boy told him. "I'm Miles, by the way. Miles Price. And you're Kurt Hummel. I know _all_about you. I have a class with Blaine. He's...talkative, when it comes to you, anyway."

"So why don't you go talk to this girl Kaylee?" He asked, looking back over at the girl. She was pudgy, possibly overweight, but she had a pretty face and long eyelashes behind her rectangular glasses.

"She'd never go for a guy like me, though. She's too...pretty." iles said, pushing his round, wire-framed glasses up his nose. Kurt rolled his eyes and got the book from the bushes._ Little Women_. Not bad. He pulled Miles from behind the tree, walking over to the group. He smiled at the teacher, an older woman with laugh lines and grayed hair, and introduced himself and Miles.

"I found this book over in the bushes." He said, projecting his voice so all of them could hear. "Is it any of yours, perhaps?" Some of the girls snickered, looking at each other. He raised an eyebrow at them, and they stopped. "So it's not any of yours?"

"It's mine." said a soft voice from the back. Kaylee made her way to the front of the group, being josled by the girl that had kicked the book as she passed. Kurt handed it to  
>Miles, who was closer to her. He saw the Brit's hand shaking as he gave it to her, returning the soft smile. "Thank you for finding it."<p>

"If you don't mind my asking, how did it get in the bushes?" Kurt asked, glancing around at the other girls.

"I...dropped it." She said, glancing over at the other girl. Kurt wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

"Miles, haven't you rad that before?" Kurt asked, nudging him gently.

"O-Oh, um, yeah. A few months ago. It was pretty good." Miles mumbled, turning red.

"This is my fifth time reading it. I really like it." Kaylee said, smiling faintly.

"Kaylee, was it? Kaylee, I'd like to speak to you and your friends about some things. Would you mind, Miss?" Kurt asked. When the elder woman shook her head no, he smiled at the group. "I see you're from our sister school. I'm curious, what's your goal for this trip?"

"We're to learn about the atmosphere and the way students interact here." said a shorter girl who introduced herself as Miranda.

"How nice! If we did something like that, the guys would end up flirting with yu all. They still might, actually." He said, smiling at the laughter.

"Being our sister school, I expect there are a lot of the same ules and customs. I can see you wear uniforms like we do. I haven't been here very long, though, I transferred from a publc school, William McKinley. I transferred here because of something I didn't really...see in your group. Can anyone guess what that is?"

"Hard classes?"

"Group unity?"

"_Fun?_" He laughed with the others, but soon sobered.

"No, though all of those are present here at the boys' academy." Kurt looked over at Kaylee, giving her a soft smile. "I transferred to Dalton because I was being harassed at McKinley. Here, there's an enforced no bullying policy. I'll admit, there's drama, but not once have I been bullied since I got here."

"I don't get it." called one girl from the back, who looked strangely like a mixture of Santana and Brittany.

"Here at Dalton Academy for Boys, there isn't any bullying, not even when the teacher isn't looking." He looked at Kaylee's attacker. "I didn't see that with you girls. I witnessed bullying first-hand. I don't pretend to know why it happened, but I can tell you who was involved and what those girls did. I was disappointed that girls would act that way. I've always thought that they'd be better than that, that there was no way that girls would go to that level." All was quiet as girls glanced at one another guiltily, looking back at the skinny blonde that had terrorized Kaylee.

"Why were you bullied at McKinley, Mr. Hummel?" Another blonde asked. Kurt held the bully's gaze, even though it reminded him too much of Karofsky.

"Because of things I can't control." He said simply.

"I'll tell you why. It's because he's _gay_." She said. "My brother told me all about it. He was a complete _fag_and he still is."

"What's your name, miss?" Miles asked softly. Kurt didn't need her to answer. He knew instinctively.

"Savanna Karofsky." She said, smirking at Kurt. He wanted to out Karofsky then, he wanted to watch the smirk wipe off her face when she found her brother was as much of a fag as he was. He didn't though.

"How many of you have brothers or sisters?" He asked instead. Almost all of them raised their hand. "How many of you have _straight_brothers or sisters?" Kurt watched as two hands went down: one quickly, the other slowly. "Now how many of you would still love your brother or sister if they came out as something other than straight?" Only one hand went down, as Kurt knew it would. The younger Karofsky didn't seem upset by the disgusted looks she got.

"How many of you care that Mr. Hummel is gay?" Miles asked. The only hand up was Savanna's. "You disgust me." He told her, turning to the teacher, who looked apalled. "I suggest you keep a better eye on your students."

"Let's go see the dorms now, shall we?" Miles said, smiling at Kaylee. "I'm the RA, or Resident Advisor, for the Windsor dorm, where Mr. Hummel and most of his friends room at. There are three other dorm buildings: Hanover, Stuart, and Bancroft. Hanover's RA is Raj Shahama, whi also happens to be one of the three council members for our a capella show choir, the Warblers." Miles smiled. "The other two are in Wondsor. That building," he said, pointing to one that was slightly smaller than Windsor, "Is Bancroft. Those rooms are for day students to use in case they can't get back to their houses, or just need a nap. The RA is also a day student, one of our brightest students, Bernard 'Ender' Stilson. We don't know why, but he likes Ender more than Bernard. He's basically a kid genius. We're aproaching Hanover house now. that's where a lot of jocks and sporty types end up. You are allowed to switch dorms, though I don't suggest it. Ronald, stop hitting Zeke with your lacrosse stick, he won fair and square!" The younger boy huffed, but stopped. "You also don't want to get into trouble with an RA, we can make your life a living hell with a click of a mouse. Ah, here's Windsor, where the crazy yet wise dwell." Miles' face darkened. "Excuse me a moment." He jogged to an open window that had papers stuck to every surface of it. Kurt sighed, seeing the alt circle surrounding the building along with the pendants hanging from the door knobs. "Dwight! Come clean this mess up! Windsor is plenty purified, go rid Bancroft of evil spirits!" He called, walking back to them. "Like I said, crazy but wise. Come along. Oh, don't mess up the salt circle, he'll have your heads if you do, not to mention chasing you around with a butterfly net." They all walked a little faster after tha.

"Ah, here's Stuart house. Bunch of addicts living there. At any moment, there'll be five in the kitchens, getting their fix." Miles said, sighing.

"He's talking about coffee, for the record." Kurt said, smiling.

"Whole lot of good, it does 'em. We're still beating them in test scores, sports, not to mention the soloists are all Windosrs." Miles scoffed.

"Careful, Price. We don't want another accident in Windsor, do we?" said an athletic-looking boy. He was dark-skinned, with long black hair, and brown eyes the exact shade of coffee.

"This, girls, is Alexei Nikolai Sterling. He's the RA for Stuart." Miles said.

"The Windsors all call him Rasputin." Kurt whispered. Sterling glared at him for a second before turning his gaze back to Miles.

"That was luck, Sterling, plain and of us know that. Only one of us is able to accept it, though, I see." Miles said, smirking. "Though I can't say the same for Stuart. Perhaps your coffee machines will begin malfunctioning from too much use." Rasputin narrowed his eyes.

"I'll have your status, Price." Miles simply smirked. "Don't touch our coffee."

"Don't threaten us," Miles said, "And I might stay away." Rasputin glared, turning back to the boys outside Stuart. "Stuarts and Windsors don't get along very well."

"I'm sure it was hard for them to tell, Miles." Kurt said, smiling at the girls' laughter.

"Very funny." Miles said, colouring scarlet. He led them away, talking about the history of the houses and asking questions about the girls' academy.

"So, Kaylee, what do you think about Dalton?" Kurt asked, trailing along behind the group with her.

"I like it. The atmosphere here seems nicer than at my school. Well, except Rasputin." She said, smiling.

"He's not nice to anyone, though." Kurt said, returning her smile. "And, what about Miles?"

"M-Miles? I-I..he's um, a good guide, a-and he knows a lot about the school." She smiled, watching the ginger boy talk about the squirrels that lived on campus. "He's really cute, too...a-and his accent is adorable. I really like him."

"You should ask him out."

"W-What? No! I couldn't. He's probably taken anyway, and...I'm not someone guys like."

"Do you board, Kaylee?" She nodded, and Kurt smiled. "I want you to meet someone, my very best friend. Can you hitch a ride to camous on Friday?"

"I can try. Here, this is my number. Put yours in my phone so that I can call you if I can't get a ride." Kurt did, watching her curiously.

"You barely know me, Kaylee, yet you're willing to come to campus simply because I asked you to?" She smiled, shrugging.

"I trust you, Kurt." she blushed lightly. "Plus it's another chance to see Miles."

"How tragic. Being used for my RA." Kurt shook his head. "How terrible." Kaylee laughed, and he smiled. "Here. This is Miles' number. I might've stolen his phone while he was talking and got it for you."

"You, Mr. Hummel, are a conniving little weasel." Kaylee said, boarding the bus that would take her to Dalton Academy for Girls.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath. He was in the cafeteria, sitting with Wes and Miles on one side near the wall. Blaine, who was sitting on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria, gave him an encouraging smile. Kurt returned it weakly, looking over at where Betty sat with Peter, her new assistant.<p>

"Hey. It'll be fine." Wes said, smiling at him. "You'll do great."

"I hope so. If not, we'll have to find another song." Kurt mumbled. Across the room. David took his plates up to the sinks. "That's your cue." Wes smiled and stood, along with a few other Warblers. They began to hum, joined by a few others to make the melody of the song. Kurt took a eep breath before standing and began singing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
><em>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.<em>  
><em>You've built a love but that love falls apart.<em>  
><em>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.<em>

_Listen to your heart_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who had sang the second verse. Kurt moved slowly to the middle of the room at the large circular student council table.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._  
><em>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<em>  
><em>They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,<em>  
><em>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<em>  
><em>Blaine was moving toward him now, getting ever closer to him.<em>

_Listen to your heart_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

Kurt moved away just as Blaine reached for his hand, twirling away toward where Betty and Peter sat.

_And there are voices_  
><em>that want to be heard.<em>  
><em>So much to mention<em>  
><em>but you can't find the words.<em>  
><em>The scent of magic,<em>  
><em>the beauty that's been<em>  
><em>when love was wilder than the wind.<em>

Blaine smiled at him, moving away. The shorter boy winked, singing again.

_Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

They were getting nearer to each other's empty seats, and Kurt's counter-tenor voice joined Blaines baritone voice.

_Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers sat, starting up mindless chatter. Kurt blushed at the applause the students gave him, sending a quick glance to Blaine, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You were great, you guys." Kurt told the Warblers around him. "This would never have been possible without you. At all. You were _wonderful._"

"Yeah, you guys stole the show though. You were great, Kurt, really." David said, grinning wildly. Kurt thanked him, and all the others that were coming over to praise them. Betty was among them, glowing, with Peter at her heels.

Kurt noticed that Jack had gone to talk to Blaine, and hadn't even glanced at him. Kurt was bitter, with good reason to be. Jack had accused him of doing more than practice with Blaine, which was completely ridiculous. iis imagination did run away with him sometimes, true, but he never_ actually_did anything! It was terrible! And completely absurd to top it all off. As a matter of fact, Kurt had never even suggested-

"Stop thining about it." Whispered a voice in his ear. He turned, smiling as he saw Blaine there. "It'll blow over soon enough. Trust me."

"I do, but I think that's the problem." Blaine looked comfused at Kurt's words, making it clear Jack hadn't explained the argument to anyone. "Jack seems to think that I am doing more than simply dueting with you."

"That's ridiculous." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Honestly, it's not like I'm molesting you. You've wanted everything I've done."

"_Blaine_! You haven't _done _anything!" Kurt said, blushing bright red. "you're gonna make people think things that aren't true!"  
><em><br>"_Yes, but it's _fun_." Blaine said, slipping into the seat next to Kurt. "I love the looks on people's faces. It gives them something to talk about. We're gossip-starved, after all. Why not have fun with it?"

"Blaine. Jack's still mad at me. I don't want him thinking anything is going on."

"Oh, it'll all be rumours. You can tell as much, too. These boys are so bored around here, though. It's the least we can do to give them a little gossip." Blaine had leaned closer to Kurt as he spoke, now only about an inch or two away. He was whispering in Kurt's ear now, making sure no one could hear.

"Blaine...that's not fair." Kurt whispered, biting his lip. He thought for a minute, and remembered how Jack had accused him of cheating. "Fine. Come with me. We can practice for our duet." Kurt smiled at the schocked look on Blaine's face. The elder boy obviously hadn't expected him to say yes. Kurt took Blaine's hand, weaving through the tables to the main hallway. they walked out of the building, heading back to Windsor dorm. Kurt shivered at the nip in the air.

"Here." Blaine shrugged off his coat, draping over the taller boy's shoulders before he could protest. "Relax, Kurt. We can go back to my room and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. You'll warm up in a minute."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's coat, enjoying the warmth it held from the other's body. Kurt liked this coat, it felt...cozy. Plus it was fashionable. His liking definitely wasn't because it smelled like the cinnamon of Blaine's aftershave, and the minty toothpaste and the colgne Blaine only wore to Warbler concerts that Kurt loved so much. That wasn't why he liked it at all.

"Are you_ sniffing_ my coat?" Kurt looked up, blushing slightly. "You were. You were _sniffing_my coat."

"I was not. I was merely protecting my face from the wind. My lips get chapped, you know." Kurt said, nodding as if it were the truth.

"Oh? Well, I think I have Chapstick in one of those pockets." Blaine said. He slid his hand into one of the pockets, brushing Kurt's hand as he pulled Chapstick out and handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you." He said, smiling softly. "Though, that is extremely unhealthy, sharing germs."  
>"I haven't used it yet. I got it a few days ago."<p>

"Oh." Kurt said, blushing slightly. He opened the small tube and slid the moist go across his lips, smiling slightly at the feel.

"I still say you were smelling my coat." Blaine said, laughing. Kurt blushed, nidging him gently. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, and suppressed the urge to hole Blaine's hand. _He has Mark, remember? He doesn't need you. _"Stop it." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked up to see a frown on his face. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Kurt forced a smile, patting his shoulder gently. "Promise, I'm fine."

"Good. I was worried."

"No reason to be." Kurt smiled. "Oh, Blaine, are you going home this weekend?" The bariton let out a dry laugh, and Kurt felt himself smile at the sound.

"No, I hardly ever go home. It's...not a great place for me." Blaine looked lost in memory. "Not great at all."

"Is it your parents?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine let out another dry laugh.

"No, no. My parents are dead. Well," He added, "Dad's dead. Mom's in jail for killing him. I love with my grandma, Dad's mom. She's nice enough, but it's just not the same." They were both silent for a minute. "She did it because of me. I had come out to them. I wasn't very old, but I was old enough to know I liked boys instead of girls. Dad was fine with it, so Mom assumed it came from his side. So she went irate and killed him. she was coming after me when the neighbours arrived."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said, hugging the shorter boy. Kurt wanted to hug away everything that had hurt Blaine, everything that he'd ever been through, all of his scars, everything.

But Kurt knew he couldn't do that, and he settled for hugging away the sadness for the moment.

"I try not to think about it. That's why I don't go home very often. I'm pretty much always here."

"Mercedes is coming up this weekend, that's why I wanted to know. I'm trying to instill self-confidence in a girl from the girls' academy. I feel like Mercedes can help. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"It'll be a wonderful vacation. Where are we going, have you decided?"

"Just the mall, generic things like that. We're really just hanging out. Kaylee needs some slef-confidence if she's going out to ask Miles out."

"Wait,_ Kaylee_? What's her last name?"

"Uh...she didn't say. Hold on." Kurt pulled his phone out, scrolling through the contacts until he found her. "Kaylee...Petersit?"

"It's Pewterschmidt, Kurt, and you're setting Miles up wish Wes's sister."

_**"What?"**_

* * *

><p>Music in this chapter:<br>Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script  
>Listen To Your Heart - DHT<p>

I am aware that there is a Roxette version of Listen to your Heart, that's not the one I put in, I put in the DHT version, which is significantly slower based on my research.


End file.
